Garage doors facades are formed into various design shapes for improved visibility and aesthetics. In order to be noticed from substantial distances (e.g., 10 m or 30 ft), the facades typically have a depth variation greater than about 1.3 mm (0.05 in). Garage doors may also be featured with textures such as wood grain, stucco, etc. The textures may be applied onto different designs to provide a materialistic look when the garage door is viewed closely.
Because of various limitations the result from the manufacture of metal garage doors, façade designs are somewhat limited. For example, traditional metal garage door façade designs typically include a frame or series of frames stamped onto a metal sheet (e.g., each garage door section). The frame defines a perimeter to form a rectangular or square framed design. The frame provides embossed depth variation that produces a visual perception of a raised panel, even though only the frame's perimeter has been deformed. In particular, when the frame is stamped onto the garage door section, the center of the design frame is often left undeformed. However, with respect to other façade designs, such as, for example, designs that include variable and/or “faded” patterns extending along the length of the door, there is a need to accommodate the manufacture of such designs.